The primary purpose of this program is to develop services for alcoholics and their families aimed at inducing and maintaining sobriety for the alcoholic, and providing comprehensive services to the alcoholic and his or her family through effective relationships with other on-going programs such as health services, vocational rehabilitation and employment. Community education efforts include gaining broad acceptance of the alcoholic as a person in need of help, encouraging the mobilization of community resources to help the alcoholic and his family, and preventing the development of alcoholism among adolescents and adults.